Santana Always Knows
by ThatSadFanGirl3027
Summary: Set in S1. After Defying Gravity. A Santana, Kurt and Brittany Fic. T 'cause of Santana mouth.


**A/N: when I was watching my glee encore DVD when Defying Gravity popped up. There is this little moment when Kurt sings **_**"And You Won't Bring Me Down" **_**he looks at Rachel and Santana does this little smirk. And I thought 'What if Santana goes to bitch at Kurt and he brakes down about his Dad the call ect, Santana finds out who it was then she goes all Lima Heights on their sorry arse?' and this is what happens.**

Kurt walked out of the choir room mentally kicking himself about messing the note up but he knew it was for the best; it would get worse if he stood up on a stage and sung a song that is for a girl. But all that his dad did is the part that he cant get over he messed that note up and his dad is gonna be so upset with him.

"Oi, Lady Hummel." Said a female's voice. Kurt turned around

"Yes Santana?" Kurt Said trying not to sound annoyed

"Why the hell did you mess that note up? I thought you were gonna mess berry up." Said Santana looking directly in to Kurt's eyes.

"It seems like I can't hit the high F.," he said turning away from her aiming to walk towards the car park.

"Bullshit! I know you can hit that note because you hit that note when ever you and Mercedes plan a shopping trip."

Kurt turned around because he knew that she was not gonna drop this.

"If your going to interrogate me can we go in to a class room when Rachel won't over hear?" when Kurt said this Santana looked curious.

"Fine, come on." She said dragging him in to an empty French class room. Kurt sat in his usual seat and Santana sat on the desk.

"Spill Lady Lips."

"Satan if you want me to spill my heart out can you chooses a nick name less feminine."

"Fine. So Porcelain tell auntie Tana all about it."

"This week has sucked ore than usual." Santana looked confused "Ya know there when more homophobic comments swung more slushies more dumpster tosses and on top of that was being a conseted homophobe and a hypercritical arse hole." Kurt sort of ranted.

"Okay that doesn't seem like a reason to blow a note." Said Santana

"How do you know about the note and don't say the shopping thing even my voice isn't that musical."

"Honestly?" Kurt gave her his 'bitch please' look "I heard you practicing also I prefer you to Rachel, obviously, I wanted to see if you were as good as you said you were."

Kurt was surprised by this answer.

"Also Brittany is trying to convince me to 'Talk to other awesome people' and as we were in Sue's group I saw a potential cheerleader in you."

"Thanks, I think."

"Any way I know that your voice can knock Berry's to some horrible place in Hampshire, England. Why did you blow it?"

"Do you have a family member that you would do anything to keep them safe?" asked Kurt Santana nodded.

"For me it my Dad. My dad and I aren't the same even by a long shot."

"Yeah your dad is the poser boy for All-Round-American-Dad and you are like the poster boy for gay of the year award."

Kurt glared at her. "Anyway, I was doing the donut run for the garage and dad saw how down I was so he asked me about it."

"Let me guess he came in and threatened , and that is why he said you could audition?"

Kurt nodded. "I was practicing my High F as you know. Then when I done it I was on such a high I was so excited to tell my dad. When I told him I knew something was wrong he looked like he was told the buckeye where to never compete again. He told me that some one phoned the shop to tell him that his sons," Kurt took a breath "That his sons a fag."

Santana looked shocked she knew that Kurt got bullied but even by her book that is just crossing a line.

"They called your dad's shop to call you a…Fag?" she said trying to get her head around it. "That is just fucked up!" she said

Kurt looked shocked at her outburst.

"Bulling should be left between the bully and the bullied you don't just phone up there parents just to insult there kids."

"So I decided to blow the note, because if me dressing and acting the way I do makes them do that I wonder what they'd do to my dad if I sung a song traditionally sung by a woman. It could put him in to an early grave." Kurt started to sob. "I can't lose my dad his the only person I've got left."

Santana remembers when Kurt's mum died for about 3 weeks he only wore black in gym he wore a black armband. Even his bullies left him alone during that period.

She got off of the table and tried to comfort Kurt.

"You know what. I gonna find out who called you and make sure they pay."

"Why are you doing this? You should be going out there and spreading how much of a fairy Hummel is."

Santana grabbed Kurt's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Coach has got a soft spot for you."

Kurt wiped his eyes and looked at her as if she was mad.

"I might be able to call in some Sue Sylvester help. Also I think it's about time Coach got some vocals."

"What the Dragon Lady has a soft spot for me."

Santana nodded

"Bullshit. Sorry but that must be bullshit all I am is a fricking annoying gay kid that doesn't know when to shut up."

"Do you know why most Cheerios hate you?" Kurt Shock his head suspecting it being that he's gay. "Because Coach always compares us to you. We do this walk that she constantly moaned about until I done that sassy like walk that you do. And BAM! She said 'Finally you have taken inspiration for Lady Trousers.' Of course half of them were confused and she expanded it by calling 'Gay Kid' but still we have this thing called _The Hummel Walk_ and I swear it's now a thing."

Kurt looked at her with a small smile.

"If I find out who done this and made this Pretty Pony cry could you do me a few favours?"

"Like what?"

"Well the first thing is Brittany really wants to do another music video thing with you."

"I'll be up for that."

"Also it would be awesome to see you sing a song that, could you give me a new insult foe Berry?"

"Benedict Arnold?"

"Another song that would put Benedict Arnold in its place."

"Only if you sing it with me."

"Okay. I should by with information by next week." With that Santana walked out the room. Kurt felt that some how he just made a deal with the devil.

**A/N: That is the first part I think it might be a three or four part fic. I hope you enjoy this.**


End file.
